Dyslipidemia is an important cardiovascular risk factor in the general population. There is evidence that serum triglycerides increase as reanl funciotn diminishes. Patients with renal disease have a pattern of dyslipidemia characterized by hypertriglyceridemia and low HDL. This pattern is quite common in patients with insulin resistance. Insulin resistance exists in patients with chronic renal failure and worsens with progression of renal disease. Therefore, dyslipidemia and insulin resistence along with hypertension form a cluster of cardiovascular risk factors seen in patients with renal disease. The PI's proposes to use data on the potenial link between dyslipidemia, insulin resistance and hypertension in abdominally obese hypertenive patients in their work on patients with chronic renal disease.